


‘Dad-Mode’ Activated

by LaKoda0518



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Daddy John Watson, Dad’s are so embarrassing, Do you guys really have to do that?, Genius successfully turned on, M/M, Not what you think.... not totally lol, Parent!lock, Parenthood, Sherlock loves authority, Tennage attitudes, moody teenager, seceretly she’s glad they’re so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaKoda0518/pseuds/LaKoda0518
Summary: Summertime with a moody teenager... and John puts his foot down! (Right in the middle of Sherlock’s list of turn ons! Lol)





	‘Dad-Mode’ Activated

**Author's Note:**

> Fun little ficlet that I couldn’t let go of :) Special thanks to CarmillaCarmine and thinkanddoodle-batch for their fabulous input!! Hope you all enjoy!

“Don’t take that tone with me, young lady!” John growls out; hands on his hips in full ‘dad-mode’. His brows are furrowed; his eyes hold daggers. 

 

_ Ah, summertime and moody teenagers…  _ Sherlock can’t help but stare in interest. Rosie’s mouthed off  _ and  _ rolled her eyes this time and John is having none of it.

 

“Roll your eyes at me again, Rosamund Watson-Holmes, and see where that gets you! I won’t stand for being a pushover! So, just know you won’t be going anywhere this summer with that attitude!” he barks out a shout.  _ Captain Watson, through and through…  _ Rosie’s eyes widen in shock and she spares a glance at Sherlock behind her father. 

 

_ ‘Yes, I know… This is a first for me, too’  _ he thinks, although in a completely different headspace. His mouth has gone dry and he’s biting down hard on his bottom lip. John’s always been attractive when he’s angry; his authoritative nature something so incredibly arousing that Sherlock can’t help himself.

 

“John, I think it’s time for bed!” he blurts out, oblivious to John’s confusion.

 

“But, is just after 4…?”

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Sherlock’s already tugging his wrist, looking salacious.

 

On the stairs, Rosie pauses and lets out a low groan. “UGH! You guys are so SO gross!” she shouts, cringing as Sherlock drags John off to their bedroom.


End file.
